


Love your curves and all your edges

by djjdkim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djjdkim/pseuds/djjdkim
Summary: All sorts of rumours have been flying around school regarding Do Kyungsoo and Oh Sehun, which means they're both ridiculously intimidated by each other.Kyungsoo was unnerved by Sehun’s emotionless bitch face and apparent rich-heir-of-a-big-company status, while Sehun thought Kyungsoo kept glaring at him and would break his leg for looking at him funny.





	Love your curves and all your edges

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A LATE PRESENT FOR A FRIEND, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.  
> HOPE YOU ENJOY.

The sounds of loud chattering press into Sehun’s ears from all directions, and he rolls his eyes, not bothered to spare the other students a glance as he breezes past.

He shoves his hands into his pockets, contently chewing away at his gum and tuning out the chattering of his much shorter cousin.

Kim Junmyeon follows along, mumbling non-stop about being late to his student council meeting—Sehun’s cousin, on his mum’s side, happens to be the president of the student council, and Sehun himself happens to be the subject of the most rumours flying around the school, mostly concerning his ridiculously handsome face, his perfect body with his long legs and broad shoulders, and his family’s astonishing wealth.

Sehun rounds the corner, and nearly knocks a figure straight into the floor.

He turns to apologise, brows quickly furrowing upon noticing the face of the short boy, trying his hardest to shift through his memory and match name to face.

“Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon interjects before Sehun has a chance to at least say sorry. “Just so you know, the principal was looking for you in class before. You’d best go see what he wants.”

The boy looks up, and Sehun literally takes a small step back. The boy apparently named Kyungsoo has the most murderous looking eyebrows he’s ever seen in his life, framing narrowed eyes and thick, pursed lips.

Though Sehun easily towers over him, his entire stance made his presence seem much larger.

Kyungsoo simply straightens his blouse and spares Junmyeon a curt nod before striding right past the two of them without another word.

Sehun only realises he held his breath after Kyungsoo walks around the corner and out of sight.

“Who was that?” Sehun leans down and whisper-shouts urgently into Junmyeon’s ear.

Junmyeon turns back, blinking confusedly at Sehun. “Do Kyungsoo. You don’t know him?”

Oh yes. Yes Sehun knows him.

Sehun leans away from Junmyeon so quickly he nearly lost his balance on the smooth tiled floors of the corridors. “Holy fucking shit _that_ was Do Kyungsoo? _He’s_ the guy who beat up a gang of seniors who asked to copy his homework??”

Junmyeon flashes him an unamused look. “Those are just rumours, Sehun. I’m sure he isn’t a bully.”

“But what about the victims who say Do Kyungsoo beat them up to use their sport uniform when he forgot his own??” Sehun continues, striding after Junmyeon as they continue down the corridor.

“Don’t say that,” Junmyeon gently chides. “They aren’t ‘victims’, I’m sure people are just making stories up about Kyungsoo.”

Sehun huffs, sticking his hands in his pockets, unconvinced, especially not with the sheer amount of rumours he’s heard about Do Kyungsoo. Some of that has to be true—otherwise there would be no reason for the rumours to arise in the first place, surely?

Suddenly he stops dead in the middle of the hallway. “Shit.”

Junmyeon looks back at him, exasperated with how Sehun seems intent on slowing their way to Junmyeon’s meeting.

“Oh my fucking God.”

“Language,” Junmyeon sighs.

“I bumped into Do Kyungsoo.” Sehun whirls on Junmyeon, hand over his mouth. “What if I made him really mad for bumping into him? Fuck, did I even apologise?”

 

“I didn’t even apologise, I’m dead.”

Jongdae laughs loudly, earning him a fierce glare from his seat mate.

“Shut the fuck up Jongdae, this isn’t funny! Have you not heard of Oh Sehun? One wrong word around him and he’ll call his dad and you’re done for,” Kyungsoo groans, burying his face in his hands.

“I mean,” Jongdae starts after calming himself. “I have heard about how rich Sehun’s father is, but I don’t think it’s to that extent.”

“Jongdae, all super rich bratty kids are exactly the same. Haven’t you seen those dramas where someone stands up to the rich guy and they tell their parents to get rid of them?”

Jongdae continues laughing, collapsing on the desk in front of him as Kyungsoo leans back in his seat and groans again.

“Seriously he’s probably going to call in men in black suits to drag me away because I ran right into him and didn’t apologise, like he was frowning in clear disapproval down at me.”

“I may not have been there to witness it, but I do know that you should stop watching dramas,” Jongdae sniggers, only stopping when Kyungsoo grabs his textbook sitting on the desk infront of him and smacks the top of Jongdae’s head with it.

 

Kyungsoo slams his locker shut, left shoulder aching in complaint from carrying all the weight of his six notebooks and additional textbooks in his backpack as he leaves his right arm free to unload things into his locker. With a small sigh he turns to Jongdae, but his eyes slip past his friend’s figure to catch onto the head of orange hair making its way down the corridor.

A quiet “shit” escapes Kyungsoo’s lips, round eyes widened even further, trying his best to crouch behind Jongdae’s skinny frame in a poor attempt to hide from Oh Sehun. He had completely, cleanly, forgotten all about his run-in with the school’s richest boy with the turned-up nose and snarky attitude, with classes after classes of piles of content for him to think through—he had pushed Oh Sehun into the very back crevasses of his brain until this point.

The thought that perhaps this is God giving him a chance to redeem himself and apologise for bumping into him earlier briefly passes through Kyungsoo’s brain before it self-destructs the moment he notices Sehun’s sharp eyes sweeping in his direction.

Frozen, he watches as Sehun pauses his leisurely pace a fraction of a second before speeding up and walking right past the two of them.

“I don’t get why you’re so intimidated by him,” Jongdae mentions casually, turning the lock on his locker. “You’re not scared of Chanyeol.”

Kyungsoo snorts unattractively, rolling his eyes as hard as he can. “But that’s because Chanyeol’s a fucking stupid ass piece of shit who would probably cry if you told him the canteen only has strawberry milk and no chocolate milk. Sehun on the other hand,” Kyungsoo says, lowering his voice as much as he could without needing to move any closer to Jongdae for him to hear. “is a tall, bitch-faced, glowering pole.”

Jongdae gives him the weirdest look with his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “Dude he’s not that scary.”

“Shut your ass,” Kyungsoo snaps demandingly, smacking Jongdae upside the head. “But at least with Chanyeol you can always tell what he’s thinking—it’s either written all over his dumb face, or he spills it all out of his mouth. But with Sehun, he always has the same frown on his face, so you have absolutely no idea whether you’ve just really offended him and he’ll end you right then and there.” Kyungsoo quickly looks around, before dragging Jongdae along to make him walk faster out of school. “And he has connections. That alone is the single scariest thing in the modernised society. A powerful family with powerful connections.” He shudders all the way down his spine.

 

After what Sehun deems is a safe distance away he sneakily turns his head back to observe Kyungsoo, who seems to be talking to his friend. Then Sehun nearly trips over his own feet when he witnesses Kyungsoo full on slap his friend’s head.

With wide eyes he watches as Kyungsoo’s friend whines loudly, drowning out what Kyungsoo is trying to say to him, and Sehun confusedly wonders how in the world such a small body holds so much strength and power. He quickly slinks away, afraid of what will happen to him if Kyungsoo caught him spying on what they were doing.

 

 

 

Sehun watches as the tall boy with the pastel pink hair turns right around in his seat to set his buggy eyes in his direction. His heart drops right down into his stomach when he sees Kyungsoo bark something aggressively at the tall boy, looking absolutely like a fierce chihuahua trying to take on a huge german shepherd.

But then the moment Kyungsoo raises his fist in warning, the tall boy shrinks, lowering himself right infront of Kyungsoo, raising both of his large hands in mercy.

Sehun gapes at the scene, and even though their other friend, the one who was with Kyungsoo the other day at the lockers, is laughing madly, he finds it terrifying how much powerful Kyungsoo holds over the other guys, who are both bigger and by far more heavily muscled.

It’s just like the rumours, where Kyungsoo knocked out a whole group of tall, buff dudes who wanted to ask him for a favour. And even as Kyungsoo gets up to leave, his tall friend hops after him but immediately cowers back a little in complete obedience when Kyungsoo lunges slightly at him with his fists balled up.

Even their smiley friend with the high-pitched sharp voice darts in to poke at Kyungsoo, and runs off when Kyungsoo tries to grab at him. Sehun’s eyes linger on how Kyungsoo’s shoulder tenses, prepared to propel his arm forward, and the bunching of muscles in Kyungsoo’s biceps. It’s mindblowing, a little, how someone with such loveable and cute visuals can be come off so aggressively to others. Sehun shakes his head, praying that Kyungsoo didn’t notice him watching them.

 

 

Sehun leans back in his seat, propping his knees up on the desk infront of him.

Junmyeon flashes him a look of barely disguised disapproval. “Have you even tried talking to him properly? I’m sure he’s friendly.”

Instantly Sehun sits properly in his chair, turning to fix Junmyeon with a look of horror. “He literally looks like he wants to kick me whenever I walk past him.”

“He’s really not that scary.”

Sehun frowns. “But he scowls and glares at you until you look away, or else he’ll probably make you eat dirt and catch his fists. See even when _you_ talked to him, he didn’t even bother replying to you—he even glared at you!” Sehun exclaims quietly, shaking his head.

At that precise moment, Kyungsoo pushes the classroom door open, strolling in. Sehun catches how his narrowed eyes sweep across the classroom –probably looking for a seat, but more likely looking for a victim to beat up if they didn’t offer him their seat. Instantly, Sehun attempts to shrink all his elongated limbs in his chair.

“I don’t see you so terrified of Jongdae,” Junmyeon murmurs beside him, ignoring Sehun’s attempts to hide his very tall being under the desk.

“Who’s that?”

“How do you not—” Junmyeon points, sighing. “That guy. Kyungsoo’s friend.”

Sehun frowns genuinely. “Birds of the same kind flock together. He’s probably not very decent too. But at least he doesn’t go around glaring at literally everyon—”

Sehun embarrassedly breaks off once Jongdae seems to have taken notice of them, and walks over to them.

“Shouldn’t it be ‘birds of a feather flock together’?” Junmyeon mutters to himself, face buried in his hand.

Sehun’s eagle-sharp eyes are trained on Jongdae and Kyungsoo, the former saying something quietly to the very small but very mighty boy before coming over to Sehun and Junmyeon’s table. And almost every hair on the back of Sehun’s nape rises in alarm as Kyungsoo bares his teeth at what Jongdae says before heading to his seat a few rows infront of Sehun, by the window.

Junmyeon looks up, raising a hand to greet Jongdae before glancing at Sehun. “What’s got you so spooked?” he follows Sehun’s line of sight. “What’s got you riled up about Kyungsoo this time?”

Sehun tears his eyes away from Kyungsoo, latching himself to Junmyeon’s bicep. “He literally looks as though he’s about to snap the neck of whoever’s next to him.”

“I’m. Pretty sure he’s just smiling. Jongdae?” Junmyeon says slowly, turning to Jongdae as he stops right infront of their desks.

“Nah man, he’s really out for Sehun here,” Jongdae says smoothly, grinning so wide it looked as though the curled corners of his lips were to split his face right in half. His entire face twitches in the effort to hold back his laughs. “Just _look_ at him. Sehun’s right to be quiverin’ in fear.”

Junmyeon raises a hand to slap Jongdae, who dances away between the other students’ desks, giggling madly. Sehun swallows thickly, risking another glance in Kyungsoo’s direction and his arms physically tremble a little when he realises Kyungsoo has been twisting around in his seat to watch the exchange. Immediately, Kyungsoo turns back to face the front of the classroom, a pink tongue darting out to wet his thick lips. Similarly, Sehun quickly looks down at the unopened book on his desk, anywhere but in Kyungsoo’s direction.

Granted he is incredibly attractive, but he’s also terrifyingly powerful, and that is an equation Sehun doesn’t know the answer to.

 

 

Junmyeon looks up, noticing Sehun hurrying across the room to plonk himself down in the hair next to him.

“Hyung, is it true that Kyungsoo got in trouble with a teacher?” he says, eyes wide, and Junmyeon sighs, knowing how literally half the school would have spread the rumours by now.

“Yeah he should still be at the Principal’s office.”

Sehun frowns. “Is it really because he was picking a fight with a teacher?”

Junmyeon sighs. “I don’t know, Sehun.”

 

Kyungsoo sighs, finally able to feel the hard wood under his butt, and mindlessly swipes at Jongdae next to him when Jongdae starts poking the side of his stomach. He managed to get himself out of there just in time for lunch—he’s missed a whole morning’s class from standing in the Principal’s office, but looking at Jongdae’s empty notebook, he’s not surprised Jongdae didn’t bother taking notes for him.

“Yah, what took you so long? What happened?”

Kyungsoo closes his eyes in annoyance. “The teacher thought I was glaring at him. So he made me go to the Principal’s office and ‘reflect on my attitude’,” he says, bringing his hands up to make quotation marks in the air, rolling his eyes.

“Wait why?”

“I was just _squinting_ ,” Kyungsoo says exasperatedly. “I _squinted_ , and he thought I was glaring.”

Jongdae bursts out in laughter. “And here, people are saying you picked a fight with the teacher.”

A smile slowly curves Kyungsoo’s lips. “Really?” he chortles. “Amazing.”

“Yah, people are already scared of you as it is. No need to make rumours worse.”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “They can think what they like.”

 

 

 

 

Sehun revels in his height every single time the corridors are crowded after students from all the classes pour out. He’s always able to navigate his way through the sea of students, his head sticking up above the masses and find his considerably shorter cousin. But this time, he takes pride in his height for a completely different reason.

He had spotted the black hair slick on Kyungsoo’s head briefly, and is now craning his up and around, curiously attempting to find him again—and there he is, dragged along by Jongdae, pushed forward by the crowd of students. He yawns wide, and Sehun stops himself from thinking the way his nose scrunches up is cute.

This is the guy that beats people up for looking at him funny, Sehun quickly reminds himself, turning back around to keep his eyes on Junmyeon.

But he doesn’t help himself from twisting around again, spying Kyungsoo talking to Jongdae; Kyungsoo’s voice always seems to be low, with a harsh edge to it as though he’s always snapping. But with the chatter of students deafening him and drowning out what Kyungsoo seems to be saying, Sehun only focuses on the movement of Kyungsoo’s pretty lips, lips that look fascinatingly similar to a heart a teenage girl would doodle in the corner of her page.

He’s never noticed before, even though the shape of his lips are accentuated even more when he talks. And besides, usually Sehun is too preoccupied shitting his pants from the demanding tone in the way Kyungsoo talks to pay attention to his lips.

“Hurry up,” he turns back to Junmyeon tugging on the sleeve of his school blouse, and throwing one last look over his shoulder at Kyungsoo and Jongdae in the crowd, he follows his hyung.

“You know, Kyungsoo’s actually really pretty,” Sehun says nonchalantly upon making it out of the school, strolling with his hands in the pockets of his trousers. “Shame he’s so scary.”

Junmyeon glances up at him from beside him. “Want to double check no one’s gonna hear you say that so Kyungsoo doesn’t beat you up for denying his manliness?”

Sehun stiffens, furtively glancing around out of his paranoia. “Shut up hyung,” he huffs. “Don’t jinx it.”

Junmyeon laughs lightly. “I’m surprised,” he says. “I didn’t expect you, of all people to take notice of Kyungsoo in that way.”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Not in that way. I’m just saying, he’s a pretty boy. But also a scary boy.” He stops for a moment, contemplating. “You wouldn’t expect someone so… cute? To be so terrifying.” He shivers the slightest before walking on, Junmyeon guffawing next to him.

“Ah,” Junmyeon pauses. “We’re getting our marks back for that English test from like three months ago.”

Sehun groans.

“No wait, I won’t be there….” He looks up at Sehun pleadingly. “Can you grab it for me? Please?”

Sehun sighs exaggeratedly, rolling his eyes and slumping. “Alright, _fine_.” He pretends to reluctantly agree, earning a soft elbow from Junmyeon’s direction. “Where are you going to be?”

“I have a council meeting right before a choir recital I completely forgot about,” Junmyeon explains. “I was going to run back to get it right after the meeting, but…”

Sehun hums, shrugging. “Right so I’ll see you at your recital then.”

Junmyeon beams, all pearly whites and eye-smiles. Sehun used to tell him that his smile makes him far less handsome, despite how blinding it is. “Thanks, Sehunnie. Don’t forget to check my ranking for me!”

 

Sehun has never been one to compete with others in terms of ranking after every assessment’s marks are released. He’s always been around the bottom half of the class (definitely at rock bottom of their English class), and has never cared too much for the top ranks. Junmyeon, however, is always competitive when it comes to grades. Upon taking his papers along with Junmyeon’s, Sehun slides over to the board of rankings, eyes scouring the top of the board.

Last he heard from Junmyeon, his cousin was so incredibly frustrated at coming second place in English—good, but apparently not good enough.

“The word ‘almost’ is the saddest word,” Junmyeon had said when Sehun expressed his confusion as to why he can’t just be satisfied with second place. “It’s telling me that I’m so close yet so far—not close enough.”

But this time, Sehun skips pretty much right past Junmyeon’s name, because his eyes catch on another name.

Do Kyungsoo, right at the top of the chart. Do Kyungsoo, first place.

Sehun’s jaw drops.

Sehun looks down, feeling the cold fabric of someone’s school shirt brush against his bare arm and is nearly scared out of his own skin upon noticing Kyungsoo had materialised beside him to check his ranking. Kyungsoo’s eyes, looking up at his first place spot, stray over to Sehun, and Sehun physically flinches away at the steel-like stony expression on his face. Without a word, he quickly turns to go back to his seat.

Only at the end of the class he realises he didn’t even check Junmyeon’s rank.

Quickly taking a sweep around the classroom and breathing a sigh of relief that Kyungsoo is nowhere to be found, Sehun quickly makes his way over to the board again, nodding to himself upon finding his cousin’s name at second place, again.

Sehun gathers his things, sprinting with his long legs out of the classroom door and down to the choir room.

If Junmyeon came first, he would be over the moon. Sehun huffs, wondering why Kyungsoo still seems so cold and unimpressed. Goosebumps rise briefly on his arms as he recalls the hard look Kyungsoo shot him with before dying down once he slips inside the warm recital room.

Then immediately, the goosebumps return, all over his unexposed arms, legs, even the back of his neck, the moment he registers the voices inside the room. Or, more specifically, the one voice that rises above the others.

He cranes his neck around, sitting up straight in the seat he had slumped into once he snuck into the room.

He nearly falls face first onto the hard wooden floors once he catches a glimpse of the face behind the voice.

Do Kyungsoo? Again? Sehun glances around, spotting his hyung in the group of students in the choir, but Kyungsoo has a little melody that rises above some of the others, and it highlights his incredibly honey-like smooth voice.

Even though usually Kyungsoo’s speaking voice is more grating and rough, the low timbre sound carries into his singing voice, and that must be what makes him so mesmerising, and what keeps Sehun’s eyes glued onto him.

Shivers spread right from the top of Sehun’s spine down to his tail bone at the softness Kyungsoo’s voice spirals into, or the powerful higher sounds he’s also capable of making, and he sighs in complete and utter disbelief. The language is something smooth and flowing, sounding like English with the way Kyungsoo’s lips move to form the words, and Sehun stares in shock at Kyungsoo’s perfect, charismatic English pronunciation paired with his soothing vocals.

Even after Kyungsoo’s part ended and someone else with a much higher voice (is that Jongdae?) takes over the main melody, Sehun’s eyes remain on Kyungsoo’s small form, basked in the bright lighting. It makes his pale skin glow, it makes his eyelashes appear white, and it makes him look serene and ethereal, nothing like the violent bully he is outside of this choir room.

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to add a few notes, and Sehun is swept into a wonder at how such a gorgeous voice could be formed from the small boy’s voice box—how does the air pass through his throat and come out of his mouth in such pretty tones?

Sehun watches until the lights overhead are turned off and people start leaving the choir room, smitten by the pretty boy with the godly vocals. He quickly wipes the dumbfounded look off his face once he realises Junmyeon is heading towards him.

“Hey,” Junmyeon smiles, and Sehun hands him his papers.

“You did great,” Sehun murmurs absentmindedly. “Also, you’re still second place.” At this, Sehun realises again that wow, Kyungsoo is so smart he’s maintained the throne of first place even with Junmyeon’s incessant efforts, which he had completely forgotten about from witnessing the boy’s angelic singing. “Kyungsoo’s still first place.”

Junmyeon only sighs, nodding, and pockets his results.

Sehun glances at his hyung. “How is Kyungsoo so smart,” he begins. “He’s been first for so long hasn’t he?”

Junmyeon nods. “He must just be very gifted to be able to maintain that for everything.”

“Everything?” Sehun stops short, eyes widening at Junmyeon, who nods, looking at Sehun as though he just asked him if birds have fur.

“Uh yes? Kyungsoo’s first in Maths, Chemistry, Physics and Music as well. Plus English, which you know about.”

Sehun feels faint.

He blinks slowly, letting it all sink in. “I mean. Everyone thinks he's good looking, right?”

Junmyeon frowns. “…Uh—”

Sehun starts walking again. “But he’s also freakishly smart _and_ has a nice voice? No wonder people say you can’t be too perfect, you’ve got to have some flaws.”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes. “I’m sure he doesn’t have a bad personality. Wait, you were listening in the recital?”

Sehun nods firmly, side-eying Junmyeon. “You did a good job. But Kyungsoo was… wow,” he concludes, shaking his head a little, stunned into speechlessness.

Junmyeon shoots him an offended look. “Excuse me?”

Sehun says nothing, continuing to walk down the corridors with his head in the clouds and the honey-like voice still running through his thoughts.

 

 

 

Sehun sighs, propping his face up on his palm with his elbow on his desk, eyes boring into the back of Kyungsoo’s head a few rows infront of him. He’s got his notebook at the ready in his other hand in case Kyungsoo looks back at him—he’d bring his book to his face and pretend he’s been reading the whole time.

Junmyeon sitting next to him checks the time again on his wristwatch, murmuring something about their English teacher being late again, which goes in one of Sehun’s ears and out the other without detouring through his brain.

He twists his neck around, pouting at his hyung. “Junmyeon hyung he’s so cute today.”

Junmyeon looks up in barely concealed annoyance. “Is this about Kyungsoo again?”

Sehun sighs again, turning back to look at the tiny boy who appears to be trying to tune out Jongdae’s incessant chattering next to him. “Do you reckon I can ask him for help with this class?”

He feels Junmyeon’s shoulders rise and fall in a noncommittal shrug next to him. “Yeah sounds like a good idea.”

But Sehun’s eyebrows only furrow, lips jutting out contemplatively. “He’s so cute but what if he tries to trip me so I fall flat on my face at the front of the class for asking him a question when I need help??” he sits up straight, turning to face his hyung again. “He’s so smart and so much better at English and you know, I do actually need help with this class,” he reasons to Junmyeon. “But he’s so scary,” he finishes with a whimper.

Junmyeon fixes him with an unsympathetic look. “Um last time I checked, I’m still second after Kyungsoo—if you needed help why don’t—”

“But he’s _better_ at it,” Sehun says impatiently, rolling his eyes, and Junmyeon gasps as though shot. “And he’s still better looking.” Sehun adds after a moment’s though, and Junmyeon gasps again.

Junmyeon uses his pencil case to relentlessly hit at Sehun’s shoulders. “Respect your hyung!”

Sehun shifts away, sticking his tongue out childishly. “Kyungsoo is my hyung.”

“Then go and ask him!”

“But he’s going to think I’m a stupid shit and he’ll probably break my arm for wasting his time—”

“Yeah man, your skinny ass arm is gonna snap like a twig, good luck.” Sehun looks up, noticing Jongdae standing before their table for the first time, chuckling at the two of them.

Junmyeon gives Jongdae’s bicep a whack too, but he only rolls up his sleeve and flexes his muscles. “Stop it—I thought you know Kyungsoo well, why don’t you help Sehun out here and stop frightening the hell out of him for a change?” he huffs, and Jongdae chortles heartily.

“It’s more fun like this.”

Sehun looks up, and breath catches when he notices Kyungsoo staring in their direction with wide eyes—but then he relaxes when he sees how Kyungsoo’s eyes are on Jongdae, who’s heading back to his seat just as the teacher walks in.

Kyungsoo turns to Jongdae, who dives onto his seat before he could be told off. “What the fuck did you say to him??”

Jongdae grins, pulling books out of his bag and fixing his tie. “I told him you’re a great guy, obviously.”

Kyungsoo deadpans. “Do you think I’m stupid? You did not, I swear to God, why else would he be looking this way all contemplative and judgemental?” he lowers his voice as the teacher arranges her things. “What the fuck did you say about me Kim Jongdae?”

Kyungsoo raises a hand, fully ready to whack him on the arm, when Jongdae winks. “Uh-uh, he’s looking this way—wouldn’t want to come off as violent, now would you?”

Kyungsoo immediately freezes, quickly sitting up straight in his chair as the teacher begins speaking. He frowns at the quiet chuckles coming from next to him, kicking Jongdae in the shin under the desk. “Jongdae stop laughing what the fuck did you tell him, what the fuck am I meant to act like?” he hisses through his teeth, pulling out his best note-taking act.

Jongdae suddenly stops writing notes and quickly pokes Kyungsoo in the side. “Shut up, go over there after class and ask Sehun if he needs help with anything in class.”

Kyungsoo shoots him a look of pure betrayal. “What the fuck I can’t do that, what if he doesn’t need help?? What if he gets mad at me for thinking he’s incapable?? I’ll get in trouble with the richest people in society—” Kyungsoo breaks off when the teacher turns around. “If I get the mafia chasing after me, they probably won’t listen if I tell him it was your idea so I am not risking that.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “Listen to me and just do it ‘Soo, I’m a genius—”

“Kim Jongdae, stop distracting Kyungsoo from his work!”

Jongdae quickly bows his head. “Sorry Ms.”

Kyungsoo sniggers silently next to him.

 

Junmyeon frowns, fishing his phone out from the pocket of his school trousers.

_‘Hey. U should probs tell sehun that Kyungsoo aint gonna murder him if he talks to him’_

Junmyeon blinks in confusion.

 _‘Hi, who’s this?’_ he types out in response.

He nearly pockets his phone before it dings again in another text.

_‘it’s Jongdae.’_

Junmyeon pauses. _‘How the hell did you get my number??’_ he sends. _‘and tell Kyungsoo that Sehun isn’t Draco Malfoy or whatever because Sehun isn’t listening when I say Kyungsoo isn’t a scary gang leader.’_

“Who’re you texting?”

Junmyeon slips his phone back into his pocket in one swift move. “Just a classmate asking about something.”

Sehun hums disinterestedly.

Junmyeon watches how Sehun’s occasional glances at Kyungsoo across the classroom betrays his thoughts and sighs. “You know he’s really not that scary, you could just… talk to him?”

Sehun huffs. “Maybe for you. He wouldn’t give you shit, you’re the president of the student council. Everyone loves you.”

“Everyone loves you too,” Junmyeon points out. “Haven’t you seen all those girls swooning over your perfect brows and sharp jawline?”

“But that’s not Kyungsoo,” Sehun groans, hands over his face. “Kyungsoo isn’t going to fawn over my long legs and handsome face.”

Junmyeon narrows his eyes at him. “I literally don’t understand how you have the confidence to raise yourself up on a pedestal but you can’t go up to him and say hi.”

“Look, it’s not the same goddamn thing.” Sehun growls. “I have every bragging right for my face and legs, you’re just jealous. And what if Kyungsoo hunts me down and comes for me in my sleep?”

Junmyeon plants his face squarely in his hands.

The first thing he notices when he looks up again, hearing the ringing of the bell for the end of the day, are Jongdae’s eyes fixed on him from his seat next to him.

Junmyeon raises his eyebrows at him, and Jongdae simply responds with a sympathetic look with his eyebrows pulling up, gesturing to Sehun. Junmyeon spares him a small smile before finishing packing up his things.

 

 

Kyungsoo twirls his pen in his right hand, left hand propped up on his elbow to push up his glasses.

Though a lot of students have gathered in the classroom already, it isn’t until half an hour later that school begins—in particular, in the middle of winter, the majority of students prefer to stay in the relative warmth of the classrooms than out in the playground.

He pauses his twirling to quietly flip a page in the English novel he managed to borrow the day before from the library—though the school librarian has left already and it’s supposed to be closed, the props to knowing the assistant, Junmyeon, comes in handy. Speaking of Junmyeon, Jongdae had said something about going over to talk to him, but that isn’t any of Kyungsoo’s business. As long as Jongdae isn’t annoying the hell out of him, Kyungsoo could really care less who he’s hanging out with.

He hums a little under his breath, eyes moving slowly over the words—he doesn’t remember the last time he could actually sit down and read an English book. It’s harder for him to read than Korean, so he doesn’t try to read it in their breaks between classes because Jongdae would be chatting in his ear, and he’d have absolutely no way to focus on the words.

He glances behind him, finding Jongdae seated in Oh Sehun’s usual seat, talking to Junmyeon. Kyungsoo frowns. In that case, where’s Sehun?

As though on command, he hears someone quietly clearing their throat from literally right next to him and he whips his head around, and nearly jumps out of his chair when he looks up and finds Oh Sehun’s tall frame towering over him.

Trying his best to appear composed and fighting the redness on his ears from his embarrassment, Kyungsoo stares up at Sehun, and nearly breaks out into nervous sweat when he sees the scowl on Sehun’s face and the way his lips are down-turned.

But before Kyungsoo could mentally swear and pray for his life, he notices Sehun’s sharp eyes that are narrowed, but are also darting everywhere left and right—then he looks down, and studies Sehun’s twitching fingertips.

Sehun swallows audibly, and Kyungsoo’s eyes immediately dart back up to his face.

“Um.” he starts. “It’s hard. Can you help me out?”

The moment the words leave Sehun’s mouth, the poor tall boy completely freezes, looking horrified. Kyungsoo, too, lets his jaw drop right open.

Though Sehun’s face has immediately flushed a deep red, Kyungsoo continues to gape at him as he attempts to pull himself back together.

“That’s not what I meant!” Sehun babbles quickly, holding his hands out infront of him. Startled, Kyungsoo quickly shifts back in his seat, and Sehun looks even more panicked. “Oh my God that came out so wrong,” Sehun groans, hiding his face behind his hands for a long moment.

When he looks up at Kyungsoo’s wide eyes and red ear-tips, his face is still flushed, and there’s still a small tremble in his voice when he starts again.

“Okay I’m so sorry that came out so weirdly—please don’t hurt me,” he whimpers quietly, mouth still half-hidden behind his hands. “I meant to say that I’m struggling a lot with English and I know you’re super smart and super good at English so I wanted to ask you if you could spare some of your time to help me,” he gushes in one breath before heaving in a lungful of air and looking like he wants to be anywhere but infront of Kyungsoo at this moment.

Kyungsoo is frozen, stock-still, in his seat, staring at Sehun and trying to figure out what he just said, and what he’s supposed to reply with. He isn’t fishing anything out of his conveniently blank mind, with absolutely no idea which step would be safe to take in a situation like this.

Meanwhile Sehun is trying his hardest to not flinch away and break out in cold sweat, because Kyungsoo is staring unblinkingly at him with his flint-like black eyes, and his glare is literally going to start burning holes in Sehun’s uniform soon. When Kyungsoo finally speaks up, nearly every hair on Sehun’s body stands up.

“You want me. To tutor you in English?” Kyungsoo says slowly, and Sehun is about this far from shooting himself because at least that’s a fast way to die—who knows what Kyungsoo would do to him, considering his low voice and drawling tones.

“Y-yes?” Sehun stammers, daring himself to look up at meet Kyungsoo’s eyes. To his surprise, Kyungsoo looks away clearing his throat almost immediately. “Are you okay with it?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo says smoothly, nodding up at Sehun. “When are you free? When do you want to start?”

Sehun’s mind explodes into fireworks and he nearly misses Kyungsoo’s questions in his exhilaration. “I don’t mind,” he quickly says, before attempting to control his voice so his excitement isn’t leaked out through his tone. “Are Saturdays okay? And Thursday after school?”

Kyungsoo nods quickly. “Yeah. Yeah that’s fine. I’ll see you on Thursday.”

He stands, quickly, and seems to be beckoning Jongdae over from where he’s seated in Sehun’s seat.

“Wait, how do I g-get your number?” Sehun stammers, choking a little when Kyungsoo turns to fix him with a look again. “S-so I can text you my address.”

Kyungsoo blinks. “Get it from Junmyeon,” he says eventually, before turning away and giving the clearest hint on the planet that the conversation is now over.

Sehun fidgets for a moment longer, wondering whether he should bow… but eventually decides against it, quickly striding his way over to his desk.

 

Junmyeon sighs in exasperation, watching his cousin fiddle with his fingers, all flustered and red cheeked.

Jongdae, next to him, sighs as well with his face in his hands.

“They’re both… so dumb.” Junmyeon murmurs tiredly into his own palm. They’re just. So dumb.”

“Kyungsoo is literally top of all his classes, why is he being so dumb???” Jongdae says in agreement, only moving from his spot slouching in Sehun’s seat when the tall boy comes over to retrieve his seat.

Jongdae gives Sehun a light tap on the shoulder before moving back to his own table. He lets out a long huff as he sits himself in his own chair, preparing to take out his books before realising that Kyungsoo still looks like the life was scared out of him.

“So. What did Sehun want?” Jongdae begins casually.

“He wanted me to tutor him in English?” Kyungsoo responds, sounding flabbergasted. “And he practically forced me to go to his place every Saturday to tutor him.”

Jongdae’s eyebrows rise. “He forced you did he?”

“His voice was so low and demanding when he asked me if Saturdays are okay he was practically challenging me to say otherwise,” Kyungsoo explains agitatedly. “What I don’t understand is why he doesn’t just ask Junmyeon? Like did the teacher tell him to ask me? Does he even like me at all he gives me such mean looks all the time.”

Jongdae gives his friend a side-ways glance before a small smile tilts the corners of his lips up. “I’m sure he does. I’m sure he likes you, somewhat at least.”

 

 

 

Sehun would have forgotten about tutoring with Kyungsoo that afternoon if his phone didn’t ping in the middle of Maths. It was confiscated, and when he got it back at the end of class, his eyes bugged out of their eye sockets when he realises that oh my god, Kyungsoo texted him.

‘Are we meeting at the school library this afternoon?’ it had read, and Sehun had to spend minutes correcting all his typos in his frenzied rush to reply, terrified that he would have replied far too late and anger Kyungsoo on their very first day of tutoring. No, he can’t afford it. He has too much to lose if Kyungsoo decides he’s done with Sehun and his dumb ass, after Sehun had embarrassed himself to Hell and back asking him.

Sehun had literally ran out of the room the moment the bell sounded, leaving Junmyeon gaping after him—he’s desperate to get to the library early, and show off his great attitude to learning.

But even as he nears, he sees Kyungsoo already sitting at a table not too far from the entrance of the library, with his eyes focused on the book lying open on the table. He has his big glasses with the black frames on again, which Sehun really doesn’t see often—the last time he wore them, Sehun was asking him for this favour and Kyungsoo had fixed him with what Sehun thought was the fiercest glare he’s ever seen from over the top of the rim of his glasses. He supposes Kyungsoo doesn’t usually wear them because he sits so close to the front of the classroom anyway.

But this time, Sehun stops just outside the library to catch his breath and make himself seem chill and composed—but also to rake his eyes appreciatively over Kyungsoo’s hunched form, with an arm on the table and the other supporting his face. He looks really good with those glasses—they match the darkness of his short black hair as well as his thick brows and honestly he looks really intellectual when he pushes them up his nose every so often.

After drawing in another large breath in, Sehun straightens his back, attempting to accentuate his sharp shoulders, and strides into the library, heading straight for the table Kyungsoo’s sitting at.

The carpet masks his footsteps, and Kyungsoo’s entire small being jumps when Sehun suddenly sits himself down in the chair across from him. His wide eyes fly up to Sehun’s face, and Sehun can feel the back of his neck reddening under Kyungsoo’s intense scrutiny, which isn’t blocked at all by his glasses.

“Sorry,” Sehun murmurs awkwardly, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. “Did I scare you?”

Kyungsoo purses his lips, and Sehun feels the cold creeping of fear down his spine. “No,” he says, closing his English novel and taking off his glasses, much to Sehun’s disappointment. “I heard you when you came,” he insists.

Sehun’s immature high school self freezes immediately before letting out a small huff of amusement behind a hand over his mouth. Unfortunately, Kyungsoo seems to have heard it and only when he looks at Sehun’s embarrassed smile, his eyes widen in realisation at the subtle innuendo and he splutters.

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo mutters, voice low and raising the hairs on Sehun’s arms in goosebumps with how velvety it is. “That’s not what I meant to say.”

Sehun nods silently, the childish shit-eating grin still hanging on his lips even as he watches Kyungsoo close his eyes briefly to compose himself.

Eventually Kyungsoo sighs before looking up at Sehun again. “Do you have any questions from today’s classwork?”

Sehun pulls up his backpack, starting to dig around all his random bits of paper and crumpled notebooks. When he suddenly pulls out the worksheet from class, he catches a quick glimpse of the judgemental look on Kyungsoo’s face before he quickly hides it behind a mask of indifference—but Sehun’s ears still grow hot in embarrassment.

After Kyungsoo talks him through the first few sentences on the first page, he sits back, reading his book as Sehun attempts the other examples on his own. But then, even though Sehun’s eyes are on the worksheet, his mind is on the presence of the other boy, sitting so damn close to him. Then, Sehun realises that Kyungsoo’s not quite reading his novel either, because he can _feel_ Kyungsoo’s gaze boring holes into the top of his head. Sehun tenses completely, afraid that he would start sweating in the middle of winter from entire Kyungsoo’s very intimidating being.

With a quiet cough, Sehun looks up, pretending he has a question to ask, but catches how Kyungsoo quickly looks down at his book as though attempting to cover up his staring, and a quiet smile spreads on Sehun’s lips as he takes in the flustered pinkness dusted over Kyungsoo’s cheeks.

“Kyungsoo-sshi, I have a question.”

Kyungsoo looks up, putting visible effort into acting as though he’s surprised Sehun called out so suddenly. “Oh. Yeah? Also,” he pauses, a tongue darting out to lick his chapped lips and Sehun forces his eyes away. _His eyes are up there, not on his lips, Oh Sehun._ “You don’t need to speak so formally. You’re younger than me but we’re classmates after all.”

Sehun blinks before grinning wide and letting his eyes curve into two lines. “Okay—hyung?” he tests, thrilled when Kyungsoo nods, silently taking Sehun’s worksheet to skim over.

 

 

 

 

Sehun paces his living room, chewing insistently on his bottom lip.

The fact that he’s going to be seeing Kyungsoo outside of school and class is still so unreal. He feels like one of the girls in their class, squealing at the prospect of going on a date with their crush—he vehemently shakes his head. No, he does not have a crush on Kyungsoo. There is no fucking way he can have a crush on Kyungsoo, it’ll be more likely that Kyungsoo crushes his fingers—

His phone pings, and Sehun makes a mighty dive for it from all the way across his large living room, scrambling onto his couch with his heart thudding at the possibility that Kyungsoo texted him.

They agreed that they would start at 2 in the afternoon, and Sehun gapes as he realises that Kyungsoo is two minutes early, so that by the time they start it will be exactly 2 pm.

_‘Hi Sehun. Do I come in from the front or the back?’_

Sehun stills, before breaking out into loud sniggering in the privacy of his own home.

His phone sounds again. _‘Sorry—that sounds wrong.’_

He quickly types out _‘the front door should be unlocked for you’_ in response before melting into a puddle of giggles and fanning his face, scared that Kyungsoo would catch him with his face red.

But Sehun is pleasantly surprised to see that Kyungsoo is pink in the cheeks himself when he opens the door and silently takes off his shoes before walking into Sehun’s living room.

Sehun quickly stands, holding his breath. Kyungsoo quietly looks him up and down, and Sehun realises with a stroke of panic that he’s only wearing a very shabby sweater and trousers—Kyungsoo himself is wearing a black turtleneck and slim, dark jeans, and Sehun wants to combust, both from embarrassment and from how utterly handsome Kyungsoo looks.

“I nearly didn’t recognise you with your clothes on,” Sehun stutters out before slapping his hands over his face.

Kyungsoo is looking shell-shocked, ear-tips red and gaping at Sehun. “Um. Excuse me?”

“I’m so sorry—that’s not what I meant,” Sehun says again, and he can’t help the loud laugh that escapes him. Looking up from his socked feet on his marble flooring, he finds Kyungsoo fiddling with his fingers with his lips pursed, flustered and adorable.

Sehun chuckles loudly again behind a hand slapped over his mouth.

“Are we going to do this every time?” he giggles immaturely, watching how Kyungsoo doesn’t meet his eyes—and really he couldn’t care less because they’re finally talking now, even if it’s between awkward innuendos, even if they both blush and avoid each other’s gazes.

Kyungsoo sighs in resignation. Sehun smiles at him again before gesturing for him to sit on the couch next to him and bringing the papers that were lying on the floor onto the coffee table before them.

Sehun _knows_ it’s such a drama thing to do, but he can’t help his eyes straying over to Kyungsoo’s side profile as he’s explaining verbs and nouns and English sentence structures to him. And when Kyungsoo points at his lips to show Sehun the different way to form the ‘eh’ sound and the ‘ah’ and the ‘eye sound’, Sehun decides it’s safe to let his eyes linger on Kyungsoo’s plump lips for a second longer than necessary—for his own educational purposes, clearly.

Which makes pronunciation so much easier for Sehun—all he needs to do is think ‘Kyungsoo hyung’s lips’ and the image of Kyungsoo’s mouth moving around the words would surface instantly in his mind, and he grins, attempting to commit the heart-shape of Kyungsoo’s lips to memory.

Sehun watches as Kyungsoo puts on his sneakers at his door a short hour later, calling a cheery “bye Kyungsoo-hyung!” after him as he leaves.

Kyungsoo twists around, shooting Sehun a small smile from over his shoulder before descending the stair case and stepping out into the afternoon sun.

Immediately he whips out his phone.

_‘Sehun doesn’t look that loaded.’_

It only takes Jongdae about two seconds flat to reply.

_‘You went to his place? Isn’t it in Gangnam?’_

_‘Yeah—but his family only lives in an apartment, not like a millionaire house.’_

Kyungsoo pauses for a moment.

‘ _Still very big, for an apartment._ ’, he adds.

_‘I’m not surprised—most places in Gangnam are like that. He must be somewhat rich to live there in the first place.’_

Kyungsoo looks back at the pretty, polished apartment complex behind him with large windows and marble floors. But from what he can tell, it’s clear that definitely not every rumour about Oh Sehun is true, even if his wealth is undeniable. He had walked into Sehun’s home expecting designer furniture and table corners dipped in gold—he walked out thinking of a tall boy sitting on a couch that doesn’t look too different to Kyungsoo’s own in an old sweater and baggy trousers.

 

Sehun grins, hopping up to Kyungsoo’s side when he spies the older boy fumbling through his locker from across the corridor.

“Hey Kyungsoo hyung,” he chirps, attempting to calm his voice so it doesn’t betray his excitement. Jongdae looks up from next to Kyungsoo, and with a quiet sigh, moves past the two of them while Sehun occupies Kyungsoo’s time.

This time, he’s prepared.

“So we have that exposition due for English on Friday right?” Sehun mumbles, blinking at Kyungsoo, who nods. Because Kyungsoo wouldn’t think he’s some weird kid if he just comes up and asks a question about English, right? Afterall, Kyungsoo did agree to the responsibility of tutoring him, didn’t he? Sehun breathes in, trying to convince himself that his plan is completely fine. “So how long is yours going to be? I don’t know how much to write.”

Kyungsoo pauses for a moment to think. “I think mine is around 750 words,” he says eventually, and Sehun’s jaw drops. Kyungsoo laughs awkwardly when he catches Sehun’s awe-struck expression. “But I think— with me, size doesn’t matter.”

Sehun’s eyebrows shoot up.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen, and he opens his mouth in a soundless “oh” in realisation, and Sehun bursts out laughing.

“That’s good to hear,” Sehun says, shooting Kyungsoo a sly look, and taking huge pleasure in watching him hide his pink cheeks behind his hands.

The bell sounds right above their heads, and they both jump, Sehun trying his best to hold in his laugh at Kyungsoo’s wide eyes and shell-shocked expression.

He turns around to find Jongdae and Junmyeon chatting, Junmyeon leaning against the lockers behind him and Jongdae standing with his hands in his pockets. Their conversation stops immediately upon hearing the bell, Junmyeon making his way over to Sehun, bidding Kyungsoo and Jongdae goodbye. Even as Junmyeon drags him off to class, Sehun cranes his neck back to see Kyungsoo slapping Jongdae on the arm as they walk off in the opposite direction.

 

 

Sehun taps Kyungsoo’s shoulder from behind, and the boy nearly bumps into the open door of his locker in his shock. Sehun laughs a little, watching as Kyungsoo huffs in exasperation. “Hey Kyungsoo hyung.”

“Hey, ready for our lesson?” he says casually, turning to Sehun, who feels his insides lurch a little bit at Kyungsoo’s show of attention on him. “What class did you have just now?”

“Math,” Sehun says, grimacing, and Kyungsoo chuckles a little bit. He watches as Kyungsoo somehow fishes out the big textbooks he mentioned about showing Sehun the previous Saturday from the depths of his locker. “I still don’t get how you get those big things in there—that tiny thing doesn’t even fit my sports shoes.”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “Just wiggle it around and it’ll slide in.”

A silence stretches between them.

Sehun snorts softly, but Kyungsoo seems to have heard it, if the textbook smacking him on the head is any indication.

“You are so terrible,” Kyungsoo grits out through clenched teeth, ears burning red and Sehun madly giggles.

“Poor little Kyungsoo, you said it not me,” Sehun coos mockingly, darting just out of the way as Kyungsoo raises a fist threateningly.

Kyungsoo slams the door of his locker shut, every inch of him looking flustered and panicky with his tight jaw and blush coming onto his cheeks. “I—refuse to be called little,” he eventually grumbles. “You started it.”

Sehun dares himself to condescendingly pat the crown of Kyungsoo’s head, a wide smile on his lips. “’I’m not little’, you say as you say the most childish thing you possibly could in this situation.”

With a growl in his throat, Kyungsoo shoves Sehun’s hand away, and for one terrifying moment after he says “you need to stop”, Sehun really thought he offended him—his bushy eyebrows are scrunched as they always are, and his lips aren’t slanted in his lopsided grin—until Kyungsoo strides off in the direction of the library, grumbling, “I’m older than you, brat.”

The grin returns to Sehun’s face, and he quickly hitches his backpack up on his back, scurrying after Kyungsoo as he attempts to help him carry the multiple large textbooks and getting his long, pale fingers slapped away instead. “Okay, okay, poor little Kyungsoo _hyung_.”

Kyungsoo chases him down the corridor with the textbooks raised threateningly above his head and Sehun dancing away on light feet.

“You look like you’ve never been properly satisfied,” Sehun comments nervously with his leg twitching under the wooden tables of the school library, watching how Kyungsoo’s frown deepens the further he reads down Sehun’s English paper.

Kyungsoo’s head shoots up. “Uh—excuse me?”

Sehun guffaws, far too used to this. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it in that way,” he says between laughs. “I wanted to say like, you seem like the kind of teacher that’s really hard to please… but that definitely came out wrong.”

Even Kyungsoo spares him a small huff of amusement. “It’s not that bad,” he mumbles, putting Sehun’s paper down. “You just have some vocabulary issues so it means you keep using the same words. It’s not a huge problem,” he says as he grabs a pen and circles all the repeating words that Sehun has admittedly never noticed when he wrote it. “But it means you don’t give a very good impression to your marker.”

Sehun nods, taking the pen from Kyungsoo’s hand (trying his best not to hold onto Kyungsoo’s small fingers for longer when he feels them brush against his skin), writing down what Kyungsoo says on his essay. He glances up from his writing once in a while to appreciate Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he peers at Sehun’s work. He had whipped out his glasses, explaining that he doesn’t need them in class because he’s far-sighted, and they’re reading glasses.

“I don’t wear them too much because honestly I was kind of scared that people would label me as a nerd when I was a junior,” Kyungsoo had mumbled quietly, taking his glasses off to wipe them on his shirt.

“Oh, really?” Sehun had said, though he’s mentally flashing back to his die-hard belief in rumours that Kyungsoo’s a member of an alleyway gang notorious for their ruthless fighting.

Kyungsoo had dipped his head a little. “I mean, it’s stupid. But I wanted to be safe rather than sorry.”

“But you still don’t wear them, even after these years.”

“I don’t really need them,” Kyungsoo had said with his lips pursed. “So I just kept it that way.”

Even now as Sehun peers at Kyungsoo across from him reading yet another novel, which he decides is much more interesting than editing his essay, with his pen tapping his chin, he still finds Kyungsoo looks infinitely attractive with the glasses.

“My parents are never at home,” Sehun pipes up quietly, bending his head down to look at his sheets of paper when Kyungsoo looks up from his book. “They’re very busy with their respective jobs, which the reason why we could afford that nice apartment in Gangnam in the first place.”

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows rise past his fringe, which just brushes the rim of his glasses. “You own that apartment?” he asks, with his wide eyes fixed on Sehun who fidgets under the table. “I thought your family rented it.”

Sehun looks down in embarrassment. “Well they kind of just wanted to move into a nicer, fancier place by the time I started high school—because they know high school kids like to compete amongst themselves. Who has the newest Iphone, who has the designer clothes, and who has the better house.” Sehun glances briefly at Kyungsoo before continuing. “They didn’t want me to feel inferior.”

He looks up and is met head-on by the intensity of Kyungsoo’s stare, his large black pupils roaming Sehun’s face.

“I see,” Kyungsoo eventually says, eyes still on Sehun, his voice so soft it sounds like it barely left his throat.

 

 

Junmyeon sighs loudly, thumb and index finger pinching his nose bridge. “Why does no one appreciate my jokes?” he grumbles, crossing his arms across his chest.

Kyungsoo looks up for the first time since Junmyeon and Sehun came over to his and Jongdae’s desk after class ended and break started—his eyes had been focused on his book, which unsettled Sehun more than it really should. There should be no particular reason for Kyungsoo to always pay attention to him, but as Jongdae and Junmyeon continue talking, he found himself boring holes into Kyungsoo’s head just to see whether it’ll make him look up.

“Because your jokes aren’t funny?” Kyungsoo says

The lanky boy just so happened to say “because you’re a teenager making 40-year-old Dad jokes?” at the exact same time.

As they pass an amused look between them, Kyungsoo notices how Jongdae next to him laughs loudly to cover up how he swiftly ran his eyes down Junmyeon’s crossed arms that accentuate his biceps in the right places. He chooses not to dwell on it. Junmyeon’s more built than all of them, surprisingly—even more than Sehun.

Ignoring Junmyeon’s complaining, Kyungsoo lets his eyes wander over to Sehun, drinking in the wide expanse of his chest and shoulders and his long legs as the boy leans against the wall next to Kyungsoo’s desk. There’s no denying Sehun’s attractive. Every time Sehun walks out of the classroom, it’s not hard to catch the gasps of teenage girls who shriek over his sculpted face and idealistic build and height—which are also the same group of girls who gossip over how much money Sehun carries in his wallet, and debate over whether he brings cash to school or just a credit card that his father gives him.

To this day, despite going in to Sehun’s apartment every week to tutor him, Kyungsoo has not yet glimpsed Sehun’s father—but he now _knows_ that Sehun isn’t that type of rich.

He looks down at his book again, but his eyes don’t move across the lines of words, mind taking him back to the conversation in the library where Sehun seemed like he wanted to convince Kyungsoo that he’s really just the son of average, hardworking parents. Sehun may be well-off and spoiled by his parents, but he’s not an heir to a huge franchise, nor he is unappreciative of the way he’s treated by others or an abuser of the relative wealth of his family.

As Junmyeon drags Sehun away back to their table, Kyungsoo notices Jongdae observing him carefully from beside him.

“What?” he snaps.

Jongdae narrows his eyes at him, earning him a sharp slap. “What I don’t understand is what you see in Sehun. I mean, he _literally_ comes at you with bad innuendos—is that what you like??” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Wow I never thought you’d be that type, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo puts up his book, attempting to create a physical barrier between Jongdae and his questions that he doesn’t want to answer. “Leave me alone Jongdae—what about you and Junmyeon huh?”

“The who?”

Kyungsoo snorts, taking advantage of Jongdae’s temporary silence to read in peace, pushing other thoughts to the back of his brain in his box labelled ‘later’.

And when the bell goes for the last class of the day, Kyungsoo packs up and meets Sehun outside the door of their classroom to head to the library.

They both blink dumbly when their friends materialise on either side of them, Junmyeon stating that he has a shift at the library to fill in for the librarian.

Kyungsoo shrugs, while Sehun’s scowl conveniently going unnoticed by any of them around him.

It hasn’t even been ten minutes into their lesson, the two of them flipping through the pages of the textbook, when Kyungsoo stands, taking the textbook with him and tottering over to the printer.

“Wait here for me, I’ll go photocopy this part so I can have a copy too.”

As it is every Thursday afternoon when they have their little lesson, the library is essentially empty aside from Junmyeon, the librarian assistant who sometimes comes in to help out.

Kyungsoo carefully presses the photocopier down, making sure to get the whole English excerpt that he thought would be good for Sehun to look at and learn from in terms of sentence structures. He yawns a little, and jumps when he feels a presence next to him.

“Reproducing?” Sehun says quietly, leaning down to look at what Kyungsoo’s doing. “Can I help?”

Kyungsoo snorts, slapping Sehun on the head with his free hand, blatantly ignoring the boy’s cheesy winks. He can’t quite wrap his head around how their accidental innuendo game has continued all this time, but by now it’s become an ongoing joke.

They both turn at the sound of someone behind them. Junmyeon walks past, curling his upper lip in disgust. “You nasties.”

They wait for him to pass before erupting in chortling.

Jongdae’s loud laughter follows after Junmyeon, and Kyungsoo has an inkling of an idea as to why Jongdae decided to come with him to the library today, even though he doesn’t read let alone study.

Jongdae stops infront of the cart of books Junmyeon’s pushing around, winking. “Well since we’re at a library, I’ve got something for you to check out.”

Kyungsoo and Sehun, overhearing, explode in another fit of laughter as Junmyeon groans. “And you tell me I’m not funny—”

 

 

Sehun smiles brightly, holding the door open and letting Kyungsoo step into his apartment before softly clicking the door shut.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo says, looking down at his watch after taking off his sneakers even though he’s literally always perfectly punctual. “Shall we start?”

They take their usual spots on the couch, Sehun eyeing the small gap between their thighs while Kyungsoo’s flipping through his big English textbook.

“Okay so lets read through this sentence,” he says, pointing at the page, and Sehun quickly tries his best to act as though he’s paying attention. “It’s giving a brief description of the book because it’s a short summary right? So in English, it reads ‘She moves back to Nottingham for the first time i—’ Oh Sehun, are you listening?”

“Yeah,” Sehun squeaks immediately, eyes flying from Kyungsoo’s lips to the page. “Yes of course hyung, please—continue with the English.”

Kyungsoo frowns at him. “Well firstly don’t forget that pronunciations for the d and t sounds are completely different, and even though I said the letter e had the ‘eh’ sound for ‘red’, it’s different in ‘years’—why are you staring at me Sehun?”

Sehun is jostled out of his thoughts, jumping as he notices Kyungsoo staring at him with barely concealed annoyance in his eyes and one eyebrow raised questioningly.

“I—I wasn’t?” he tries feebly.

“Uh yes you were, and you have been for the past few lessons.”

Sehun swallows thickly, sweating under Kyungsoo’s scrutinising. “I—have been trying to observe how you pronounce words?”

“Right,” Kyungsoo says in English, sending a jolt of attraction straight down Sehun’s body. “Which words?” he switches back over to Korean to say, “And which words do you need help with?”

But a moment later Sehun is sliding up to him and closing the gap between them on the couch. “I’m sorry hyung but you speaking English is so hot,” he whispers before leaning in so quickly Kyungsoo nearly doesn’t register the urgent press of lips against his own.

One of Sehun’s hands land on the back of Kyungsoo’s neck to pull him in, and Kyungsoo’s hands find Sehun’s chest, gripping the material of his shirt there as Sehun twists his head to lap at Kyungsoo’s lips at a deeper angle, and Kyungsoo’s entire body _burns_.

Sehun briefly breaks off from Kyungsoo’s lips. “And you wearing glasses is so hot too,” he says between his harsh breathing before quickly diving in again as though they don’t have all afternoon to hold each other on Sehun’s couch and make out until the sunlight fades.

When Sehun finally stops his ravishing of Kyungsoo’s lips, gently pulling away, Kyungsoo notices the deep pink across his cheeks.

“Okay I’m—really sorry about that hyung, can we um. Just finish—”

“Yes exactly Sehun,” Kyungsoo says, eyeing him. “Why don’t you finish what you started and tell me exactly what that was all about?”

Sehun clears his throat, fumbling a little, and trying his very best to avoid looking at Kyungsoo’s kiss-swollen lips that are even plumper than they usually are. “I, uh….” He trails off, fidgeting at looking up at his small hyung from under his eyelashes. “I may have a crush on you? But uh it’s nothing, really, I—”

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows. “Enough of a crush on me to date me?”

Sehun splutters to a stop, blinking dumbly at him. It takes him several long heartbeats, but then a wide smile is stretching his lips.

 

 

 

Thursday afternoon tutoring has turned into every-afternoon library study sessions, and today is no different.

Sehun has his head propped up on his open palm, unabashedly staring at his boyfriend reading opposite him. It’s not his fault Kyungsoo looks so attractive with his glasses.

“I know you’re staring at me, Oh Sehun,” Kyungsoo mutters lowly out of nowhere, and Sehun jumps a little. “That means you’re not doing your work. Is there something you can’t do?”

Sehun pouts when Kyungsoo looks up at him. “Yes I can’t do all of it, help me do it hyung.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and looks back down at his book. “Sehun if you don’t stop putting studying off I will personally kick your ass.”

“That’s adorable.” Sehun turns around, noticing Jongdae and Junmyeon both looking their way from where they’re standing near the counter. “He means he’ll kiss me when I start procrastinating.”

Kyungsoo looks up again, brows scrunched in frustration. “No, I _mean_ I will _kick your ass_.”

Sehun only shakes his head, grinning. “He’s so cute when he tries to act scary.”

Kyungsoo sighs, bookmarking his page and closing his book. “Can we go back to when you were actually scared of me?” he grumbles, reaching for Sehun’s English worksheet. “Okay you shit, look here.”

Halfway through Kyungsoo’s explanations, Sehun looks up just to get a glimpse of how Kyungsoo’s eyes look behind his glasses, but a smack to the back of his head startles him out of his reverie.

“Stop staring at me, Oh Sehun.”

 

 

Walking through the corridors at school with Kyungsoo pulled to his side has become Sehun’s favourite pastime.

He loves watching the students turn to look and gasp and gawk, their eyes on Sehun’s self-indulgent smile and Kyungsoo’s grimace, or staring at Sehun’s hand lightly wrapped around Kyungsoo’s waist. It’s unfortunate that Kyungsoo refuses to let Sehun hold his hand at school, because then Sehun can further amuse himself with the looks of shock that pass over people’s faces.

“Have you ever seen a couple so fearsome,” Jongdae had joked once. Even the teachers didn’t dare to say anything when Kyungsoo swapped seats with Junmyeon, who wanted to sit at the front with Jongdae, not with Sehun staring them down from his seat, daring them to make his boyfriend move back to his original seat. Sehun silently challenges the teacher until he mumbled “it’s good Junmyeon is sitting next to Jongdae, perhaps you can be a positive influence on him”.

And honestly Sehun feeds off how they’re some terrifying power couple to the rest of the school, grinning as he walks out of school with his arm looped around Kyungsoo’s small shoulders on their way back to Sehun’s place.

By this point, Kyungsoo doesn’t even wait for Sehun to completely close the door before he shuffles to Sehun’s room, flopping down on the bed. His lanky boyfriend follows him, closing his bedroom door behind them and lying down next to him on his large bed.

Quietly, Sehun moves so that he can slot one arm under Kyungsoo’s head as a pillow and wrap his other arm around his body, burying his nose into Kyungsoo’s long black hair.

Kyungsoo reaches up smoothing Sehun’s fading orange hair with one hand, tangling their legs together. Sehun always wears short sleeves even in winter, and Kyungsoo frowns, pulling himself closer to his boyfriend and placing his hands on his exposed arm in an attempt to warm his cold skin.

Sehun sighs contently, with his small boyfriend tucked right under his chin, Kyungsoo pressed up against his chest.

Kyungsoo pokes him on the bicep. “Have you heard of how people are saying you bought me a handcrafted dagger?”

Sehun shifts a little. “Haven’t heard of that one before. I like it though, it’s very creative.”

Kyungsoo sniggers softly, poking him again. “Shut up—I mean I’m not surprised, considering how you made Jongdae tell people about how you own a motorbike and you drive me around at night.”

Sehun huffs a little, smiling, but otherwise says nothing.

Kyungsoo spends a few minutes just listening to Sehun’s breathing and feeling his chest rise and fall.

“Wait. Sehun did you fall asleep?”

“No,” Sehun mumbles.

“Stop falling asleep—get up you fat lump, you have homework to do.”

Sehun groans loudly, hugging Kyungsoo closer and trapping him between all his long limbs and Kyungsoo can’t help but secretly snuggle into his boyfriend’s warmth and smile faintly. “You say that as if you don’t have homework.”

“I don’t,” Kyungsoo smirks, flicking his boyfriend on the arm. “I’ve finished it all during class. Now, get up and get yours done while I’m here so I can help you.”

“But that’s just wasting our time together,” Sehun grumbles, even though the exact same argument repeats every single day after school when Kyungsoo drops by Sehun’s place for the remainder of the afternoon.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, attempting to push Sehun’s heavy arm off him.

Sehun then looks up from his spot on the couch, smiling as Kyungsoo comes in from the kitchen, carrying two cups of coffee.

He quickly stands to take his blue cup from Kyungsoo’s hands, grinning as he leans down to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s thick lips that he loves so much. “Thanks hyung.”

Kyungsoo, even after all this time, still grows flustered, putting down his yellow mug that he’s habitually begun using. It was once Sehun’s, but after they’ve both dubbed their respective mugs, the yellow one has transformed into Kyungsoo’s own mug that Sehun keeps at his place.

Kyungsoo heads back into Sehun’s kitchen to retrieve a small bowl of strawberries.

Sehun frowns, taking one and popping it in his mouth. “Oh these are really sweet—we never have any fruit at home, where’d you get them from hyung?”

“I bought them on the way to school this morning,” Kyungsoo says as he takes a seat on the couch next to Sehun, taking one for himself. “I’m glad they didn’t go bad from being in the bottom of my bag all day.” He side-eyes Sehun. “At least they weren’t in your bag.”

Sehun leans in to peck his boyfriend’s forehead in quiet appreciation of the strawberries before responding. “What’s wrong with my bag?”

“You probably have mouldy cheese and random stinky socks at the bottom of your bag.”

 “What the fuck hyung of course I don’t.”

Kyungsoo turns to him deadpan. “Sehun I literally pulled out a packet of half-eaten chips, an old soggy sandwich and a condom from the bottom of your bag when you asked me to grab you your pencil case.”

Sehun bursts out laughing, Kyungsoo continuing to stare him down with his eyebrows raised.

“Care to explain the last one?”

“You always call me a pain in your ass, so I figured—” Sehun shrugs, only to be smacked in the face by the textbook.

“Are you feeling deprived from bad innuendos these days, is that it?” Kyungsoo glowers at him, shaking his head. “Hurry up and do your work, you brat. And don’t drop strawberry juice all over it.”

“It’s okay,” Sehun says, licking the strawberry juice from his fingers. “If anyone asks, I’ll just say I went to hang out at your gang’s head-quarters and got my homework done there while a fight broke out. It’s fool-proof.”

It’s the handiest thing to be known as the school’s scariest couple, and Sehun lives off the fear in students’ eyes when he further reinforces Kyungsoo’s rumours. The moment he heard the guy behind him in Maths mutter under his breath that his new lab partner for Chemistry is Kyungsoo, he quickly swivels around in his seat, fixing the boy with a serious look.

“Wait you’re teamed up with Kyungsoo?” He sighs a little bit, patting the guy on the shoulder. “Good luck. Just so you know, you need to watch yourself carefully. Make every move as though walking on thin ice—because he has a temper, and if he loses it, then sorry man even I won’t be able to help you.”

With a courteous smile, he turns back to face the front of the room, trying his hardest to not burst out laughing at the panicked whispers from behind him.

 

Kyungsoo’s ears prick, steps slowing the moment he thought he heard someone mention his boyfriend’s name.

It’s literally in the middle of class, and yet his suspicions are confirmed the moment he rounds a corner and finds a couple of bratty juniors milling close to the entrance of the boy’s bathroom, passing a cigarette between them. Though his nose crinkles in pure disgust, he stalks forward, keeping his eyes narrowed until they see him and nearly stumble in shock.

“Oi, you kids watch what you say about Oh Sehun,” he snaps. “As it turns out, his father seems to have really taken a liking to me. How would you like some men turning up to your house tonight if I tell him you’ve been harassing me, hm?”

Kyungsoo watches as they quickly snuff out the cigarette and bin it, bowing fervently before running off with their metaphorical tail between their legs. Kyungsoo huffs in amusement before going into the bathroom. He still hasn’t even met Sehun’s father.

 

“Hey,” Sehun murmurs, opening his arms and inviting Kyungsoo onto the bed, the shorter boy flopping down and curling up into the warmth of Sehun’s side. Sehun drapes all his long limbs over his small boyfriend’s frame as though acting as a makeshift blanket.

“You should hear what I told these kids today, their reactions were priceless,” Kyungsoo murmurs into Sehun’s collarbone.

“I’m pretty sure I made a guy shit himself today when he told me he had you for a partner.”

Sehun’s grin fades when Kyungsoo props himself up on the bed. “Wait is that my new lab partner? Now he’s going to be terrified of me.”

“That’s the whole idea,” Sehun smirks, coughing when Kyungsoo jabs him in the side. “What if he wants to hit on you??”

“Yeah right,” Kyungsoo huffs, but smiling nonetheless.

“I need to be on the safe side,” Sehun insists, pulling him back down so Kyungsoo could rest his head on Sehun’s chest, one of Sehun’s hands carding through his thick black hair.

 

 

Sehun strolls into the classroom, eyes lighting up the moment he sets his eyes on Kyungsoo in his usual seat, arguing heatedly with a cackling Jongdae. He looks so tiny even next to Jongdae, whose muscle capacity compensates for his small height. But taking a closer look, Sehun realises why Kyungsoo looks so small.

He’s practically swimming in a very, very large gym shirt—and Sehun stops in his tracks, because that’s not his shirt.

“Shut up Jongdae this is your fault.”

“How is this my fault?” Jongdae laughs. “I have the same sport class as you! I need to wear mine! It’s not my fault you forgot your own.”

Kyungsoo looks up at that moment, and his face flushes the moment he notices Sehun’s gaze on him. “Sehun-ah,” he starts, and Sehun makes his way towards them.

Without greeting anyone else, Sehun walks up to Kyungsoo, his long fingers tugging at the hem of the shirt that Kyungsoo wears as a dress. “Who’s is this?” he says eventually.

“Chanyeol’s.”

“Chanyeol’s?” Sehun repeats before nodding. Of course, only Chanyeol’s size is similar to his own. He desperately wants to tell Kyungsoo he looks adorable in the huge shirt, but he also desperately doesn’t want Kyungsoo to think he’s okay with this at all, because he’s not okay with it.

 

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo peers up at Sehun, walking at his side.

“I’m fine,” Sehun smiles, unlocking his apartment door and letting Kyungsoo in first. He swiftly follows Kyungsoo into his bedroom, closing the door behind him as he always does. Kyungsoo’s sitting on Sehun’s bed, seemingly scrolling through his phone. Sehun immediately plonks himself next to him, latching onto Kyungsoo’s arm like a leech, peering over at his screen from over his shoulder.

“Sehun what do you want?”

“Nothing, hyung,” Sehun hums in return, watching Kyungsoo reply to a text from his mum before locking his phone and pocketing it again. Kyungsoo had changed back into his own blouse after his gym class, or Sehun would have made him change out of Chanyeol’s shirt the moment they get home.

Kyungsoo stands to move to the foot of his bed, and Sehun stands too, bending so he could continue to hug Kyungsoo’s arm. Once he’s grabbed his Chemistry book, Kyungsoo sits back down on the bed, leaning back and flipping to his page with one hand, and trying his best to uncap his pen with the other.

With an annoyed sigh, Kyungsoo attempts to un-stick Sehun to him to no avail. “I’m trying to do my homework, get off.”

“No.”

“Are you hungry? Is that it? Do you want afternoon tea?”

“No?”

Sighing, Kyungsoo turns to fully look at his very large, very tall boyfriend clinging to his left arm. “Then _what do you want_?”

“Nothing?”

“Sehun, I swear to _fuck_.”

Sehun suddenly looks up at him, waggling his eyebrows. Kyungsoo pushes his face away—but not for long. He’s practically glued to Kyungsoo’s side like a clingy lapdog. If Kyungsoo’s in the kitchen making a cup of tea, Sehun’s sitting on the counter and playing with his hair. Sehun sits right next to him on the bed, even if they’re both doing their separate homework, he’s got his hand on Kyungsoo’s knee. Out of stubbornness, Kyungsoo makes sure to not give him any attention

 

Sehun puts his bag down on the plastic chairs of the cafeteria with a loud thud.

Kyungsoo looks up, momentarily putting a pause to his and Chanyeol’s conversation. Sehun gives his boyfriend a long look, but scowls when Kyungsoo ignores him and turns back to what Chanyeol and Jongdae were telling him. Jongdae quietly chuckles at the dark clouds over Sehun’s expression.

And it’s literally just like the day before—Sehun sits down right next to Kyungsoo, so much that he may as well have half his butt on Kyungsoo’s lap, and making sure to brush his arm on Kyungsoo’s throughout the entirety of lunch. When Kyungsoo leans away slightly, Sehun would reach over and drape a long arm around the back of Kyungsoo’s chair, subtly drawing patterns on his boyfriend’s back with his index finger.

Out of nowhere, perhaps Sehun needed Kyungsoo’s attention on him, he casually slides his hand all the way up Kyungsoo’s thigh under the table, and Kyungsoo’s entire body jerks a little bit.

Chanyeol, on Kyungsoo’s other side, looks at him in clear concern.

Kyungsoo, flustered, turns to Sehun attempting to push his hand off his leg. “I’m trying to eat,” he hisses under his breath, only for Sehun to give Kyungsoo’s thigh a hard squeeze. Kyungsoo jabs him in the ribs hard.

Kyungsoo turns back to his food, attempting to subtly jostle his leg so Sehun’s hand slides off—but then Sehun’s sliding his hand between Kyungsoo’s thighs and fully wrapping his hand around one of them to pull himself closer. Sehun watches in satisfaction as the back of Kyungsoo’s neck grows red.

When Kyungsoo suddenly stands, he beckons to Sehun with a dark glower on his face. “I need a word with you,” is all he says before stalking out of the cafeteria.

Immediately the table erupts in cat calls as Sehun stands to follow him, Jongdae’s loud “OOOOOH” echoing around the cafeteria.

He finds Kyungsoo waiting for him outside, and they walk in silence down the corridor together—but then Sehun’s grabbing Kyungsoo’s wrist and rounding the corner and into the space behind a staircase. Though not exactly hidden from view, Sehun presses up immediately, backing Kyungsoo flush against the wall in a single smooth move.

Before Kyungsoo could fix him with a deadpan look, Sehun swoops down to steal away Kyungsoo’s breath in a long, captivating kiss, his hands gripping Kyungsoo’s waist.

Kyungsoo opens his eyes that he doesn’t remember closing, shoving Sehun away. “Bitch I’m not easily swayed,” he mutters, raising his thick eyebrows up at Sehun, trying his best to catch his breath so his voice doesn’t come out wobbly. “What the fuck was all that Sehun?”

Sehun shrugs, attempting to press closer with his thighs sliding along Kyungsoo’s. “It’s not my fault Chanyeol is a son of a bitch, now come here—”

Kyungsoo slaps his small hand over Sehun’s mouth, rolling his eyes. “I am not falling for your shit, you tell me why you’re being annoying right now.”

Sehun huffs back at him, pulling away and refusing to look at Kyungsoo. “It’s not fair you’ve worn someone else’s shirt before mine.”

“Are you really telling me this is all because I wore his gym shirt for like one hour??”

“Look,” Sehun growls. “Mine is the same size as Chanyeol’s, I have every right to feel passed over.”

It’s Kyungsoo’s turn to pause, the corner of his lips lifting. “Yours is the same size as Chanyeol’s?” When Sehun only nods, Kyungsoo lets out a breathy laugh. “ _Just_ your shirt is the same size as Chanyeol’s?”

At this, Sehun stops to laugh too, placing a hand on the wall next to Kyungsoo’s head.

“I’ve been missing the innuendos,” he says quietly, and Kyungsoo snorts at him despite the bright smile hanging on their lips.

Slowly, he bends down again, and this time Kyungsoo leans up to meet his lips, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Sehun’s short hair. Sehun’s other hand moves to rest between the wall and the small of Kyungsoo’s back, making the smallest hum of pleasure in the back of his throat. Sehun tilts his head, mouthing at Kyungsoo’s full bottom lip, and giving it an experimental nip.

Instantly, Kyungsoo grabs Sehun by the collar of his uniform shirt, and lets his tongue dart out to lick at Sehun’s lips. In his momentary shock, Sehun lets Kyungsoo into his mouth, before he starts whimpering softly at the feeling of Kyungsoo’s tongue licking at the roof of his mouth.

Sehun’s large hands come up to cup Kyungsoo’s face, kisses turning sloppier, and Sehun’s short whines louder. Kyungsoo’s breath comes hard, high off the feeling of Sehun’s lips sliding along his own, willingly letting Sehun move his tie to the side and slip a hand under his blouse. The coldness of the wall comes like a slap to Kyungsoo’s exposed back and he gasps softly, but Sehun wastes no time hitching the shirt up as far as it would go, pinning it behind Kyungsoo’s back against the wall, exposing the stretch of milky skin across Kyungsoo’s stomach for Sehun to smooth his fingers over.

Kyungsoo sighs loudly into Sehun’s mouth, letting him continually assault his lips with his entire body pinned against the wall.

“Mine’s bigger than Chanyeol’s,” Sehun whispers into his mouth, and Kyungsoo bursts out laughing, narrowly refraining from spitting all over his boyfriend’s face.

 

 

Chanyeol runs into the cafeteria, looking like he saw a ghost with his eyes wide and hair flopping everywhere.

“Shit guys I just caught Sehun and Kyungsoo making out??!”

Jongdae gapes, shouting. “Where’s the pictures Yeol? Illegitimate unless proven!”

“I’m not fuckin’ risking that shit,” Chanyeol snaps at him. “If Kyungsoo finds out, which he will, he’s going to be coming for my head first thing in my sleep.”

“Live a little Yeol, I need proof,” Jongdae says, huffing.

Junmyeon turns to the pouting boy. “Well you do it then.”

“Uh no that’s not how this works.”

 

 

“What the FUCK?”

Kyungsoo snatches the phone from Jongdae’s hands, who whines loudly and attempts to grab it back before Kyungsoo kicks him in the shin and he doubles over.

“WHO THE FUCK TOOK THIS PICTURE?” He roars, eyes scouring through the entire class who sit stock-still in their seats, quivering.

Sehun comes up from behind him and wraps a hand around his waist, looking down and the phone and breaking out into embarrassed laughter. He’s quickly silenced by a deadly glare, but he doesn’t remove his hands from Kyungsoo’s waist.

Kyungsoo looks closer at Jongdae’s screen, finding the very blurry very dark photo showing Sehun pinning him against the wall from a text message from Chanyeol, and he immediately slams down on Jongdae’s table, making the poor guy jump.

“Did Chanyeol take this?” he asks, voice low, and Jongdae nods. “Tell Chanyeol he’s dead to me.”

 

Sehun eyes his boyfriend, busy taking books out of his locker. Swiftly, he moves right up next to him, and times it perfectly so that the moment Kyungsoo turns to look at him, he leans down and gives him a long smooch on the lips.

“What the fuck,” Kyungsoo splutters, once Sehun pulls away. “Why’d you kiss me?”

“It’s been a literal week since you’ve kissed me it’s not fair,” Sehun pouts, grumbling.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at him. “You can deal with it. In the meantime—”

Sehun cups Kyungsoo’s face, pressing his lips against Kyungsoo’s, for longer, harder—so much so that when they move away, Sehun’s breath is coming faster than it should, and Kyungsoo’s eyelids and fluttering. Sehun quickly takes the opportunity to peck him swiftly on the lips again, and Kyungsoo swats him away.

“Stop kissing me—I told you no more kisses until I’m not mad at Chanyeol.”

Sehun spins him around, interrupting Kyungsoo from properly locking his locker, and dives down to mouth at Kyungsoo’s lips.

“No.”

 

 

Though Kyungsoo knows that Sehun knows about his secret adoration for Sehun’s cuddles, he’s still not going to admit it. But what Kyungsoo doesn’t know, is how Sehun loves to observe Kyungsoo’s murder face a little too much—he’s never going to say it out loud, because his tiny terror would absolutely whoop his ass, but that doesn’t stop him from biting his lower lip and praying that he wouldn’t get his dick rising from how ridiculously masculine Kyungsoo looks when he growls and glowers at someone.

But even Kyungsoo’s starting to notice how Sehun would press right up against his body whenever he’s somewhat grumpy about anything from classmates to lack of sleep—he would shuffle closer, hold him tighter with a hand around his waist as always, or lay a gentle hand on his thigh. He’s still trying to figure out if it’s meant to be comforting or not, but in order to cover up how much he loves it, he never stops pushing Sehun’s touchy hands away, slapping at his boyfriend, and only letting him be after Sehun continuously moves his hand back—because clearly, Sehun knows him well enough it’s almost choreographed.

When the teacher turns around to write on the board, Sehun would lean right in and kiss his cheek, whispering “I win” into his skin, and Kyungsoo shoves him away.

Kyungsoo would notice Jongdae mock-gagging at him from his seat near the front next to Junmyeon and he would discreetly try to flip him off when the teacher isn’t watching.

By the end of the day, Junmyeon would have his head in his hands, wondering why he ever thought it would be a good idea to bring Sehun and Kyungsoo together.

“But if we didn’t get them together we wouldn’t be together as well,” Jongdae pipes up next to him, and Junmyeon gives him an exhausted look.

“That’s the point.”

Jongdae immediately starts whinging as loud as he can. “I try to be ROMANTIC and THIS is how you treat me?? I am _heartbroken_ I am _betrayed_!!”

Kyungsoo looks over to where Sehun is waiting for him by the door of the classroom, and the taller of the two grabs his hand to stick in the pocket of his uniform jacket the moment Kyungsoo reaches him so he doesn’t lose his tiny boyfriend in the masses of students leaving the school to get home.

Sehun is chuckling, eyes on Junmyeon and Jongdae’s endless bickering. “How did they even get together I’m still so confused.”

“They were our wingmen and bonded over it _apparently_ ,” Kyungsoo grumbles, stroking the back of Sehun’s hand with his thumb. “ _Apparently_ they liked each other enough and Junmyeon made a fast enough move so that they actually got together.”

“Wild,” is all Sehun says, still basking in the feeling of Kyungsoo’s hand intertwined tightly with his own. “So, what are the chances that we can engage in anything more than just conversation today?”

Kyungsoo takes one look at Sehun’s winking face and gives him a look of disgust. “It was ‘very likely’ until you said that. Now, it’s in the negatives.”

Sehun, pouting, instantly tries to pull Kyungsoo closer to him, whispering in his ear and mouthing at his neck, and refusing to shy away even as Kyungsoo slaps at his shoulder, continuing to beg and pout and whine until the moment the front door of his apartment is shut.

**Author's Note:**

> wow I'm so sorry that ending is messier than my life :') I'm so sorry about the mess that is this fic, please know that it's not edited because I'm PRESSED FOR TIME, and yes sometime I will come back and edit it so PLEASE DON'T JUDGE HOW BAD IT IS 
> 
> Talk to me on social media:  
> IG: @djjdkim  
> Tumblr: @djjdkim  
> If you want exo fanfiction prompts: @xoxoprompts  
> Twitter (for writing updates): @djjdkim


End file.
